


Teach me

by all_lovefisher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_lovefisher/pseuds/all_lovefisher
Summary: Микки Милкович студент и сын богатых аристократичных, но гомофобных родителей. Они приглашают репетитора для домашнего обучения математике, молодого учителя Йена Галлагера.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Teach me

**Author's Note:**

> Я думала растянуть это на пару глав, но потом решила, что приятнее и интереснее будет прочесть всё сразу.   
> Обязательно гляньте обложку!! https://sun9-11.userapi.com/APPR1ic0f8E6jVDQzBv1y3OLRCQSxNxenP--dg/Jks1ktwAK4Q.jpg   
> Жду ваших отзывов ♥

— Не хочу я надевать этот блядский галстук!  
— В последний раз повторяю, не выражайся в этом доме и делай то, что тебе сказано!

Отец Микки хлопнул дверью с такой силой, что, казалось, многочисленные картины Да Винчи и Сезанна вот-вот свалятся со стен. Парень снова выругался себе под нос, застёгивая скользкие пуговицы серой жилетки. С этим предметом одежды он ещё кое-как мог смириться, ведь жилет - это практически пиджак без рукавов, но галстуки, которые он всё никак не мог научиться завязывать самостоятельно - были исчадием ада. 

В повседневной жизни юноша мог носить то, что ему заблагорассудится, но если в их дом, вернее, двухэтажный особняк приходили гости - он обязан был следовать этикету и надевать то, что велел его отец. Терри Милкович был практически мультимиллионером, но держался на плаву в своём бизнесе лишь благодаря жене. Мать Микки круглогодично была в командировках, так что мальчик всю свою жизнь рос под чутким надзором отца и в компании братьев и сестры. Мэнди училась в Гарварде, поступление в который ей далось абсолютно легко, старшие Игги и Тони давно закончили свои университеты и сейчас работали в разных концах штата на самых престижных работах. А вот Микки был переведён на домашнее обучение, после случая, произошедшего на последнем году его обучения в школе. 

Да, он переспал с парнем на школьной вечеринке. И его отец об этом узнал. Терри выбил тогда всё дерьмо из подростка, наставляя, что теперь он и близко не подойдёт к педикам в любой из частных школ мира. Поэтому Милкович обязан был доучиваться в колледже дистанционно. 

Проблема была в том, что отец нанимал для Микки самых лучших учителей США, но не один из них не мог найти общий язык со вспыльчивым подростком. Костяшки его пальцев покрывали красноречивые татуировки, которые тот набил себе ещё в возрасте шестнадцати лет. Терри никак не отреагировал на это, ведь он и сам имел множество чернильных символов на теле. Но как только тот узнал о том, с кем был его сын.. Их отношения значительно ухудшились.

— Спускайся вниз, паршивец! Никто не собирается тебя ждать! 

Микки тяжело вздохнул, сжимая пальцы в кулаки и расправляясь, наконец, с одеждой. Он аккуратно зачесал непослушные чёрные пряди волос, надел лучшую пару обуви, которая стоила, как новенькая иномарка, и проверил телефон на наличие новых сообщений от Мэнди или матери. Он больше всего на свете не хотел снова встречаться с очередным старым пердуном, которого отец ему выбрал в качестве учителя. 

Гордо шагая по широкой мраморной лестнице, брюнет спустился в холл. Там, из-за спины отца, он вдруг заметил возвышающуюся рыжую макушку. Во-первых, его удивил тот факт, что человек не был седым, как все предыдущие, а значит, не таким старым. А во-вторых, тот был высоким и хорошо сложенным. Микки подошёл ближе. _И о чёрт.._

Напротив его отца стоял молодой парень в строгом костюме медного цвета, такого же медного, как его волосы. На нём была тёмно-синяя рубашка в мелкий горох и бордовый галстук, туго закреплённый серебристым зажимом. Это был первый человек в жизни Милковича, которому бы _так_ подходил простой костюм-тройка. Он приветливо улыбался отцу, будто бы не имея понятия, какой тот на самом деле подонок. 

— Ээ.. Здрасте.

Микки неуверенно поздоровался с гостем. Тот прервал беседу, выдав какое-то удевлённо-смущенное "О!" в адрес брюнета и протянул ему руку. Его ладонь была мягкой, а хватка жесткой, но дружелюбной.

— Это твой новый учитель математики - Йен Галлагер. Йен - это мой никчёмный сын Михайло.  
— Просто Микки, — огрызнулся брюнет.  
— Очень приятно, Микки.

То, как парень голосом выделил его имя, вызвало мелкую дрожь. Йен был невозможно красив. Он носил стильные очки в тонкой коричневой оправе. Мелкие веснушки игриво расположились на его щеках и носу, веках и даже длинных пальцах, Микки это сразу заметил. По возрасту они были примерно одинаковыми и брюнет не понимал, чему его сверстник может научить его. 

— Йен - сын Клейтона Галлагера, одного из заместителей директора Гарвардского университета. Он имеет лучшие показатели среди своих одногодок и также обучался дома с репетиторами. Может хотя бы вам удастся поставить эту глупую голову на место.

Терри притворно замахнулся на Микки, отчего учитель чуть двинулся вперёд, но вовремя остановился. Микки не шевельнулся. Этим его было давно не напугать.

— Что ж. Йен, пройдёмте к столу. 

Все трое последовали в банкетный зал, где уже хлопотал дворецкий и пара поварих. Терри сел напротив Микки, поджигая толстую сигару и ожидая, пока ему на колени положат салфетку. Микки обслужил себя сам, бросив косой взгляд на учителя, который мялся в стороне.

— Присаживайтесь здесь! — отец указал на свободный стул рядом с Микки, чтобы было удобнее поддерживать зрительный контакт.

Некоторое время подряд Йен и Терри поддерживали беседу об учёбе, политике и ситуации на мировом рынке. Темы, на которые Микки было откровенно плевать. Брюнет медленно пережёвывал отбивные, иногда украдкой поглядывая влево и наблюдая за кистями рук, держащими дорогие столовые приборы. Парень был бесспорно красив, но то, каким он оказался занудой, Микки ничуть не радовало. 

— Так, завтра приступаем? — голос учителя вырвал Микки из его собственных мыслей.  
— Да? — прозвучало больше как вопрос, чем утверждение.

Милкович оторвал голову от тарелки, переводя взгляд в изумрудного цвета глаза Йена Галлагера. Тот слегка улыбался, а очки на его носу чуть покосились набок. Он выглядел скорее как милый щеночек, чем ботаник-заучка. И Микки дико бесил тот факт, какое влияние он оказывал на него с первых же минут встречи. 

— До завтра! 

Учитель махнул на прощание в спину брюнета, когда тот пулей выскочил из-за стола и направился в свою комнату. Вслед он услышал крики отца, что-то о том, какой он невоспитанный хам и как в детстве его мало лупили. 

Завалившись на кованую кровать, отчего та с характерным грохотом впечаталась в стену, он зарылся носом в подушку и всеми силами пытался забыть то, что сейчас произошло. Он молился, чтобы завтра никогда не наступало.

Но с первыми лучами солнца, пробившимися сквозь чуть приоткрытые жалюзи, Микки понял, что миновать этой встречи не удастся. 

Он почистил зубы в собственной ванной, вход в которую находился прямо в его комнате. Принял душ, вымыл голову мятным шампунем и принялся готовиться к занятию. Он надел вчерашний серый костюм, но сменил рубашку и откинул галстук. Микки ненавидел галстуки.

Теперь, сидя на стуле и закинув ноги на дубовый стол, он ждал своего часа.

— Привет.. 

Дверь приоткрылась, а за ней показалась уже знакомая рыжая макушка. 

— Ничего, что я без стука? Твой отец сказал, что ты уже готов..

Микки вскочил, чуть замешкался и поправил брюки.

— Э.. Да, типа того. Заходи.

Йен прошёл в комнату, закрывая дверь и открывая свой дипломат. Он достал кучку бумаг, цветные ручки и футляр для очков. Разложив всё это на письменном столе, он сел на заранее приготовленный стул прямо напротив Микки и сложил ладони в замок.

— Итак, Микки, — брюнет скрестил руки на груди и неодобрительно приподнял бровь, — Прежде всего, я не собираюсь нагружать тебя домашкой и заставлять выходить к доске.

_Как остроумно._

— Я хочу, чтобы ты полюбил учёбу. Хочу, чтобы ты подтянул свои знания и отцу не пришлось за тебя волноваться.  
— Плевать мне на его волнение.

_Он дерзкий._

— Я хочу понять, в чём твоя проблема. Почему другим учителям не удавалось сработаться с тобой, — учитель говорил медленно и уверенно. Его голос гипнотизировал.  
— У меня нет никаких проблем. Просто давай блядь займёмся чёртовой математикой или чем там ещё..

Йен удивлённо заморгал. Его взгляд упал на татуированные пальцы, теперь отбивающие ритм по столешнице. С этим парнем ему будет непросто.

— Да.. Вот, посмотри. Это график функций. Здесь всё просто, запомни алгоритм. У тебя есть уравнение, а тебе лишь нужно составить таблицу, чтобы найти точки и построить по ним график. Я дам тебе простое школьное уравнение, справишься? 

Микки справится. Но сейчас он уставился на рыжую чёлку, уложенную гелем на правую сторону. На оправу очков, что чуть подрагивали каждый раз, когда он что-то говорил.

— Микки?   
— Да.. Давай сюда.

Брюнет легко решил уравнение, взял карандаш, линейку и принялся чертить.

— Почти, но не совсем. Линия должна быть изогнутая, — Йен вытянул палец и указал на график. Боже, как такие длинные пальцы вообще имею право существовать?

Милкович нахмурился, стирая линию, и рисуя заново.

— Снова мимо. Хвосты графика должны быть длиннее.   
— Так? 

Йен снова покачал головой. Он встал со своего места, обошёл стол и навис над Микки.

_Блядь. Блядь. Блядь._

— Смотри.

Учитель взял карандаш из ладони Микки, чертя верный рисунок на листке бумаги. Его дыхание было практически на уровне уха брюнета. Тот тихо сглотнул. 

— Вот так, — Йен повернул к нему голову, снова натягивая эту победную улыбку. Милкович опустил взгляд, — А теперь попробуй ещё одно. 

Йен вернулся на своё место, протягивая ученику ещё пару новых уравнений. От него так приятно пахло. Как ни странно, апельсином. Но не соком, а именно цедрой. Слегка горьковато и обжигающе, но после - сладко.

Полтора часа урока прошли слишком быстро.

— Спасибо за урок, Микки. Надеюсь, было не слишком скучно.  
— Сойдёт, — фыркнул брюнет.   
— Тогда до завтра! И.. Ты забыл надеть галстук.  
— Ненавижу галстуки.

Йен хмыкнул и вышел за дверь.

***

Три следующих занятия проходили в одинаковой степени паршиво. Мик бессовестно пялился на Галлагера, пожирая того глазами. У него не было партнёра уже около года после последнего перепиха в каком-то захолустном гей-баре, да и то было просто ужасно. 

Брюнету нравились занятия с новым учителем. Нравился его подход, его умение объяснять и доносить информацию. Нравилось то, как сидят на нём костюмы и то, как уверенно он держался, не замечая откровенную заинтересованность собой. Микки с лёгкостью решал задания учителя и даже сдал тест, допустив всего одну ошибку, чем знатно удивил Йена.

— Не понимаю, о каких проблемах с математикой шла речь? Да, ты не очень разбирался в графиках, но быстро усвоил эту тему. На моей памяти не было столь одарённых учеников, которым бы нанимали репетитора..  
— Я просто смышлёный, — Микки приподнял правую бровь, откидываясь на стуле.

В тот момент, Галлагер глубоко вдохнул, глядя на широкую грудь, что вздымалась под серой жилеткой. Белая, хорошо выглаженная рубашка идеально облегала его мускулы. Микки был низким, но достаточно коренастым. Парень любил дерзить, но не был дураком. Что-то в этом всём цепляло Йена..

— Я знаю! Ты так и не научился завязывать галстук.

Учитель вскочил из-за стола, снимая с крючка голубой галстук и махая рукой Милковичу так, чтобы тот встал.

— И? Ты собрался?..  
— Ага. Я научу тебя. Это проще, чем кажется.

Не успев осознать происходящее, Микки был поднят со стула и теперь стоял посреди комнаты с высоко задранным подбородком.   
_  
Йен подошёл ближе._

— Смотри. Для начала - 

Рыжий завёл руки за голову своего ученика, приподнимая воротник рубашки и пропуская под ним полосу галстука.

— Ты продеваешь длинную часть под короткой, затем в обратном направлении уже сверху, — Парень опустил рыжие ресницы, сосредотачиваясь на завязывании узла, — Потом длинную часть продеваешь под первым узлом, вытягивая на себя.

Микки снова пялился. Он словно заворожённый не отрывал глаз от розовых губ, что быстро объясняли технику завязывания ненавистного куска ткани. Он даже не слушал. 

— Вот так. А потом вставляешь этот конец в отверстие.. в петлю. Мне кажется, он слишком длинный для тебя. Не твой размер.

Йен поднял взгляд на Микки, всё ещё держа галстук в руке. 

— Я могу с этим справиться, — брюнет снова поднял бровь.  
— Надо же, — Йен улыбнулся. 

_Блядь, он флиртует?_

— Было бы неплохо, если бы кто-то каждый раз делал это за меня.

Йен был слишком близко. Милкович ощущал его дыхание. Чувствовал его запах. Видел блеск в его глазах за стёклами очков.   
_  
Микки попал._

— Эй, Милкович!

Дверь внезапно распахнулась, от чего оба парня отпрыгнули друг от друга в разные стороны.

— Здарова, засранец!  
— Привет, придурошная.

Мэнди вернулась. Девушка налетела на брата с крепкими объятиями, а тот поспешил ей ответить, наградив щедрой долей щекотки и любимым "соски-в-тиски".

— Эй! Отец говорил никаких соски в тиски! У меня третий размер!  
— Мечтай, сучка.

— Что здесь происходит? — в комнату вошёл Терри. Он обратил внимание на то, как идеально был завязан галстук его сына, — Неужели научился?  
— Типа того.  
— Я дал ему урок и в этом! — Йен улыбнулся и пошагал собирать свои принадлежности, — Ну что ж, не буду вам мешать. Ваш сын делает успехи в математике.   
— Спасибо, мистер Галлагер, — Терри пожал руку учителя, отвесив лёгкий подзатыльник Микки.

***

— Это что ещё за тип! — Мэнди уплетала ещё горячую картошку фри и бигмак, сидя на кровати брата.  
— Мой новый учитель.  
— Пиздец горячий!  
— И не говори..

Мэнди шлёпнула его в плечо.

— Только не говори, что ты втрескался, придурок!  
— Просто сказал, что он горячий!  
— Терри убьёт и тебя и его нахер, если узнает!  
— Я в курсе..

Микки отчаянно вздохнул. Именно в тот момент, когда сестра и отец вломились в его комнату он вспомнил, кто он такой и где живёт. В этом доме нет ни сантиметра личного пространства. И отец действительно на этот раз убьёт их обоих, если только узнает..

— А он в курсе?  
— Шутишь? Конечно же блядь нет. Я что, на смертника похож?  
— И ты не скажешь?  
— Нахуй. Замяли тему. Ешь свои грёбаные бургеры. 

Микки знал, что даже если каким-то образом тоже нравился Йену, и если Йен вообще был геем, его планам не суждено было сбыться. Пока он не закончит колледж и не смоется из этой помойки, именуемой "домом", он не сможет даже мечтать о ком-то, кто не носит лифчики и не использует тампоны.

Спустя две недели настроение Микки постепенно начало ухудшаться. Он виделся с Йеном через день, но он не пытался хотя бы намекнуть ему о своей симпатии. Пару дней назад он спустил в душе, представляя веснушчатое лицо, крепкие плечи и длинные пальцы. Розовые губы, яркие волосы и очки, смешно съезжающие на переносице. Он хотел своего учителя с самого первого дня их встречи и теперь не мог дышать рядом с ним одним воздухом. Это было невыносимо.

***

Йен снова пришёл вовремя, в 12:30 и не минутой позже. 

Микки сидел за столом, доделывая кое-какие задания и кидая небрежное "привет" своему гостю.

— Как успехи?  
— Отлично.   
— Возникли какие-то трудности?  
— Нет.  
— Может, нужно дополнительное объяснение?  
— Нет!

Микки швырнул листок с домашним заданием учителю, и снова откинулся на стуле. Он злился. То ли на себя, то ли на папашу, то ли на обстоятельства. Пару раз он успел подумать о том, чтобы попросить отца сменить ему учителя, но мысль о том, что он больше никогда не увидит Йена, приносила ему физическую боль.

— Послушай. Ты хорошо справляешься, а твой отец хорошо платит мне, так что..  
— Поэтому ты сюда ходишь, да?  
— Это моя работа, Микки. А твой отец заботится о тебе.  
— Плевать он на меня хотел!  
— Он ведь не просто так меня нанял..  
— Деньги для него - всего лишь бумажки. Он хочет поддерживать имидж, чтобы одного из Милковичей не считали тупицей, неспособным самостоятельно окончить колледж. Ему насрать на меня. Он думает только о своей репутации. Он запрещает мне общаться с людьми!

Микки взорвался, вскочив из-за стола. В его глазах показались слёзы. 

— Тише, Микки.. Эй..  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь! Ты такой же жлоб как и всё это тупое собрание умников с толстыми кошельками! Я нихуя не хочу идти по его пути! Мне нахуй не сдался этот колледж и это "честное" имя!  
— Микки.. Мик.. — Йен встал и подошёл к трясущемуся от злости парню, — Тише. Посмотри на меня. Посмотри на меня.

Впервые в жизни Микки кто-то был так мягок с ним. Впервые кто-то проявлял такую заботу, пускай за деньги.

Йен взял его за плечи, чуть встряхивая. Микки поднял глаза на учителя. 

Его руки поднимались вверх и вниз по рукам ученика, успокаивая. Он переместил свои ладони выше, обводя пальцами воротник расстёгнутой рубашки, снова без галстука. Большим пальцем он медленно провёл по подбородку брюнета, водя туда-сюда, не отрывая взгляда от его голубых глаз.

— Вот так. Дыши.

И Микки послушался. Ощущая мягкое прикосновение к коже, ему стало в разы спокойнее. Ему хотелось прижаться щекой к тёплой ладони. Впервые хотелось оказаться в объятиях. Ему так надоело постоянно быть лицом отцовской фамилии, так надоело слушать его правила. Ему надоело бояться.

— Послушай, что я тебе расскажу.

Йен подвёл брюнета к зеркалу.

— Пару лет назад я сидел на таблетках. Выступал стриптизёром в Бойзтауне, за деньги, — брови Милковича взлетели вверх от удивления, — Я зарабатывал себе на еду, пока мой папаша лопатами грёб деньги в своём коррумпированном университете. Я рос не с ним, а узнал о том, кто он такой, когда мне было шестнадцать. 

Йен стоял за спиной Микки, наблюдая за ним через зеркало. Рассказывая всё это ему в затылок.

— И мне абсолютно поебать кто и что сказал бы обо мне, если узнал бы моё прошлое. А вот папаше нет. Ему тоже важен имидж, понимаешь? Он устроил меня на работу в качестве репетитора к детям богатых родителей, только бы я свалил из гей-клубов и не позорил его.   
— Не знал, что учителя матерятся, — Йен улыбнулся, и Микки кожей почувствовал его улыбку у себя за спиной.  
— Только это тебя заботит из всего, что я сказал?   
— Ну, может ещё то, что ты работал в _гей_ -клубе.

_Микки нашёл нужную точку._

Галлагер хмыкнул.

— Думаю, нам стоит вернуться к занятию.. — не успев произнести последнее слово, Йен почувствовал, как брюнет качнулся назад, прижимаясь к нему своей задницей.

В зеркале он увидел, как тот закусил губу.

— Микки.. — рыжий выдохнул его имя, впиваясь ногтями в крепкие бёдра в плотных классических брюках, фиксируя ученика на месте, — Нам нужно..   
— Я знаю, что _нам_ нужно.

— Давно хотел сказать, — Йен провёл большими пальцами по тазовым косточкам Микки, шепча тому в затылок, — У тебя ахуенная задница.

Милкович замычал, подавляя стон, когда снова качнулся навстречу учителю.  
Перед его глазами, казалось, летали звёздочки, а кто-то разумный в голове стучал молоточком и вопил во всё горло "остановись! опасность!", но Микки не желал слушать. Ему хотелось своего учителя. Хотелось быть трахнутым им прямо здесь, или на письменном столе, на кровати, где блядь угодно. Он часто дышал и не знал, что делать дальше.

Кажется, Йен решил за него.

Широкая ладонь Галлагера переместилась вперёд, пока тот всё ещё находился за спиной Микки. Он накрыл рукой внушительную выпуклость в клетчатых серых брюках, сжимая его в руке.

— Уже такой твёрдый для меня.. 

Ему снесло крышу. Казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть и Микки кончит в штаны, как девственник.   
От такого букета ощущений голова кружилась, а в животе всё туго скручивало. Он не был уверен, стоит ли им заходить так далеко. Стоит ли довериться Йену настолько.

— Скоро обед! Михайло! Спускайся!

Реальность обрушилась на голову Микки с сокрушительной силой. Он оттолкнул учителя, слыша за дверью шаги и голос отца. Пиздец. И о чём он только думал? Как он это допустил? 

— Эм.. Думаю, мне пора, Микки. Извини.

Щёки Галлагера горели, как и его собственные. Учитель быстро вернулся к столу, собрал свои вещи и вылетел из комнаты. _Ну что за пиздец.._

***

Весь остаток вечера и следующий день Микки думал о том, как снова посмотрит в глаза своему учителю. После того, как расправился со стояком, конечно. 

Но Йен как ни в чём не бывало поприветствовал своего ученика и без лишних разъяснений заговорил о математике. Формулы, графики, синусы, косинусы. Всё это вертелось в голове Микки без единой капли понимания. Он просто кайфовал от голоса Галлагера. От того, как уверенно он показывал всем своим видом, будто вчера вообще ничего не произошло. Будто Микки не почувствовал давления на свой зад с его стороны. Будто тот не дрочил ему через ткань дорогущих брюк. Будто не Йен открыто признался в том, что гей.

— Завяжешь мне галстук снова? — Микки выложил на стол полоску атласной красной ткани. Йен прервался.  
— Что?.. Зачем?  
— У меня до сих пор не получается.  
Учитель отложил ручку и бумаги в сторону.  
— Послушай, Микки. Насчёт вчера.. Я наговорил лишнего. Не стоило давать тебе столько личной информации.  
— Боишься, что я пожалуюсь папочке?  
— И.. И это тоже. Я твой учитель, Мик..  
— У меня на тебя с первого дня стоит. Ты моего возраста, мужик. Сколько тебе, двадцать два?  
— Господи боже, Микки..

Брюнет не знал, какого хрена творит это всё. Он боялся ровно настолько же, насколько далеко хотел зайти. Ему хотелось попробовать. А вдруг Йен хреново трахается? Тогда они всё прекратят и вернутся к тому, чем занимались до этого. Но Микки был уверен, что трахается Галлагер ахуенно. 

Учитель тем временем встал с места и рывком за плечо поднял Микки за собой. Он не был так нежен, как в прошлый раз. Он нервничал. Его пальцы подрагивали, но движения оставались умелыми.

— Нам нельзя этого делать, понимаешь? И не только потому, что твой отец проклятый гомофоб.  
— Хм. Ты знаешь?   
— Навёл кое-какие справки. Стало интересно, почему ты сидишь на домашнем, а твоя сестрица обучается в Гарварде.

— А если бы было можно? — внезапно Милкович схватил рыжего за запястье, — Что бы ты сделал тогда?  
— Заткнул бы этот болтливый рот, — резко продолжил учитель.  
— Да?   
— И надрал бы твою непослушную задницу.  
— Ахуенную задницу.

Йен наступал, заставляя Микки пятиться назад.

— Ты такой вредный. Не удивительно, что все учителя от тебя сбегали.  
— Сказал танцор гоу-гоу.  
— Не нарывайся, Милкович. Я проходил военную подготовку.  
— И что же ты сделаешь, бойскаут, а?

Милкович изогнул бровь, закусив губу. Настало время Йена пожирать его взглядом. Они находились непозволительно близко. Микки вжался в дверь, наваливаясь на неё спиной. В его голове горел огонь и лишь маленький островок сознания гласил о том, что нужно прекращать. Пока он окончательно не растворился в этом рыжем парне. Пока они не зашли так далеко..

— Микки..  
— Мистер Галлагер?.. — тихо вырвалось из уст Микки, и он не успел осознать, как тёплые мягкие губы впечатались в его собственные. Учитель сгрёб тёмные волосы на его затылке в кулак, цепляясь зубами, запуская язык в податливый рот, разделяя дыхание. Он целовал своего ученика, но будь они в другой ситуации, Йен был бы всего лишь на год обучения старше Милковича. Этот факт забавлял больше всего. 

Микки застонал в поцелуй, стараясь двинуться поближе, почувствовать необходимое трение. В штанах становилось тесно.

— Я бы нагнул тебя так жёстко, — Йен оттянул нижнюю губу брюнета, — Связал бы твои руки этим грёбаным галстуком.  
— Мхм.. Да, — Микки выгнулся навстречу, когда бедро Галлагера оказалось между его собственных.  
— Я бы трахал тебя, пока ты не заумолял бы дать тебе кончить. 

Очки Йена съезжали, чуть мешая, и он попытался их снять.

— Нет. Оставь.

Микки задыхался. Ему хотелось всего, о чём говорил рыжий. Ему хотелось большего. 

— Я с первого дня понял, что ты не такой прилежный мальчик, какого строит из тебя отец, да? — Йен сжал задницу Микки обоими руками, максимально вжимая того в себя, — _Ты плохой мальчик._

— Пожалуйста.. Сделай это.. Йен, пожалуйста.

Микки умолял, извиваясь в руках учителя, требовательно вскидывая бёдра и указывая на свой стояк. 

— Мы не можем сделать это здесь. Твой отец прямо за стеной, помнишь? — Йен шептал, — И у нас осталось несколько нерешённых задач.  
— Грёбаный Иисусе Боже, Йен. У нас сейчас есть только две нерешённые задачи! — Микки взглядом указал вниз.

Без лишних предупреждений, Йен вжикнул ширинку брюк Милковича, опустившись на колени.

— Ебать!  
— Будь тихим. 

Йен улыбнулся своей блядской улыбкой, потираясь носом о чёрную ткань боксёров. Он коснулся живота Микки, отчего тот слегка вздрогнул. Приспустив хлопковую ткань, он наконец увидел то, от чего его рот автоматически податливо открылся. И он не соврёт, если скажет, что мечтал об этом с первой секунды встречи с брюнетом, при ещё тогда произнесённом им восхищённым "О!".

Микки ахнул. Галлагер мазнул языком по все длине, уделяя внимания красной головке, и слизывая с неё капельку влаги. Глаза брюнета закатились, а ладонь легла на голову его учителя, утопая в рыжих прядях. Йен смотрел снизу вверх, насаживаясь тёплым ртом на скользкий и каменно-твёрдый член.

— Да.. Твой рот просто ахуенен.

Учитель ухмыльнулся похвале от ученика. Он помогал себе рукой там, где не доставал ртом, набирая всё более резвый темп. Задевая языком уздечку, дразня и играясь с брюнетом. 

— Микки! Спускайся!

Грёбаные часы обеда. Ну почему Йен не приходит по вечерам или полдникам?

— Да! Я сейчас.. — Микки ответил и отцу, и Йену. Настолько громко, на сколько смог.

Он старался подавить в себе желание трахнуть этого парня в рот.

— Сделай это.  
— Что?  
— Можешь взять управление на себя. Я приму.

_Мысли материальны._

Микки покрепче ухватился за рыжий затылок, направляя Йена, заставляя принимать его всё глубже и быстрее. Очки на его переносице запотели и покосились, в уголках губ собралась влага, а по подбородку стекала слюна.

Ещё пара движений, и Микки бурно кончил своему учителю в рот. Тот принял всё до капли.

Его волосы были взъерошены, он был в совершенном беспорядке, сидя сейчас на коленях. 

— Блядь.. Ты ахуенный. Ты просто..  
— Нет времени. Твой отец ждёт тебя.   
— Но ты.. — Микки указал на заметный бугор в собственных штанах его учителя.  
— Не беспокойся об этом.

Йен встал, снова вжимая Микки в деревянную дверь, целуя его в шею.

— Урок окончен.

***

Милкович не находил себе места. Его безумно заводило чувство того, что Йен также проявлял к нему симпатию. Но и безумно пугало. Он не мог быть уверен, почему им обоим так комфортно вдвоём. Но то, как учитель влиял на него - не мог повторить никто и никогда.

Босыми ногами спустившись в холл, Микки осторожно подошёл к отцу, что проводил вечер за газетой.

— Слушай, пап.. А у тебя ведь есть номер Йена?  
— Да. И что?   
Отец пристально посмотрел на сына.  
— Решаю кое-какие задачи и не могу найти ответ. Жуть как интересно узнать верное решение именно сейчас.  
— Разве это не подождёт до завтра?  
— Нет! Нет.. Хочу сейчас.

Да, очень глупо с его стороны было пойти с этим к Терри, но за две с лишним недели он так и не догадался взять у Галлагера контакты.

 _[19:55]_  
Не могу выбросить тебя из головы.

 _Йен:_ _[19:59]_  
Кто это?

 _Микки: [20:00]_  
Есть много людей, от которых ты ждёшь этих слов?

 _Йен: [20:00]_  
Микки?

 _Микки: [20:03]_  
Так было с самого начала? Ты просто притворялся?

 _Йен: [20:04]_  
Я неплохой актёр, согласись?

 _Микки: [20:08]_  
Ты засранец. Мы зря теряли время.

 _Йен: [20:10]_  
Тебе всё ещё нужно учить предмет. У тебя скоро экзамены.

 _Микки: [20:11]_  
Я хочу встретиться.   
Где-то, но не здесь.

 _Йен: [20:11]_  
Уверен, что отец не устроит за тобой слежку?

 _Микки: [20:12]_  
Я могу свалить ночью. 

_Это самая бредовая из всех твоих идей, Микки._

Йен: [20:21]  
Ладно. Я скину тебе адрес.

***

Микки улизнул через окно после полуночи, оставив дома мобильник, чтобы в случае чего его не смогли отследить. Он надел любимые чёрные джинсы и чёрную майку, летние ночи в Чикаго могли быть до безумия жаркими. 

К счастью, Йен жил всего в паре кварталов от него самого, в самом центре города.

Брюнет поднялся на двадцать шестой этаж высоченного здания, легко находя нужную дверь. 

— Быстро добрался.

На пороге квартиры его приветствовал сам, блядь, бог. Йен только что вышел из душа, находясь в одних лишь серых спортивных штанах. Без очков и привычных костюмов он выглядел таким домашним. Микки хотелось остаток своих дней видеть его таким рядом с собой. 

— Иди сюда, — учитель затащил Милковича за порог, обхватывая длинными пальцами затылок.  
— Я соскучился, — выдохнул Микки в губы напротив.  
— Мы виделись вчера, — Йен облизнулся.  
— Мы видимся почти каждый блядь день, но мне тебя мало. 

Столкнувшись лбами, они переместились в кухню-гостиную, пока Йен не ударился о барную стойку.

— Посиди тут. Я принесу чего-нибудь выпить.   
— Пиво есть?  
— Есть яблочный эль, немецкое крафтовое, берлинское белое..  
— А просто пиво есть? 

Йен улыбнулся.

— Сейчас ты не мой учитель, отвали.

Квартира Галлагера была огромных размеров, под стать ему самому. Интерьер был выполнен в бело-серых тонах, в отличие от коричнево-золотой гаммы, к которой привык Микки в доме Терри. Всё сделано просто, но со вкусом. 

— Чем ты планируешь заниматься дальше? — рыжий поставил две бутылки светлого нефильтрованного на стол.  
— В душе не ебу.   
— До выпускных экзаменов осталось меньше месяца. У тебя неплохие успехи в математике, ты сможешь это где-нибудь применить.

Йен любовался своим ночным гостем. Он сидел, словно подросток, расплывшись в улыбке.

— Я нихуя не хочу продолжать отцовское дело. Я хочу свалить. Как можно нахуй дальше. Туда, где бы он меня не нашёл. Все эти костюмы, галстуки, пробор на 2/3 головы.   
— Тебе идут костюмы.   
— Тебе больше.

Они оба засмеялись.

— А потом он захочет женить меня на какой-нибудь богатой шлюхе, — взгляд Микки потемнел.  
— У тебя когда-нибудь были отношения?  
— Хуй там. Какие-то перепихи тут и там. Пока однажды батя не спалил меня. Потом пришлось быть осторожнее, — Микки сделал глоток, изогнув бровь.  
— Я отсосал тебе прямо в твоей спальне. Это ты называешь осторожностью?  
— Ага. И вот теперь я здесь. 

Галлагер опустил взгляд. Он понимал, как Микки рискует. Понимал, что мальчишка не сможет жить в таких обстоятельствах всю оставшуюся жизнь. Понимал, как он ему нравится.

— Эй, Микки, — Йен осторожно положил свою ладонь поверх руки брюнета, поглаживая большим пальцем костяшку с буквой "U", — Мы пошлём твоего папашу нахуй.

Галлагер встал, обошёл стойку, за которой стоял Микки, и встал сзади, как тогда, у зеркала.

— Ты сдашь все экзамены, — учитель прошептал это, — Закончишь колледж..  
— И?  
— И уедешь, — Йен вжал его в столешницу, упираясь в задницу тем, что уже было достаточно твёрдым, — Мы уедем. 

Микки тихо выдохнул, вцепившись в мраморную поверхность стола.

— Зачем я тебе нужен? У меня нет ничего..

Рыжий надавил ещё раз.

— У меня тоже ничего нет. Кроме кое-каких сбережений. Поедем во Флориду или в Европу. Терри не вечный, однажды и он от тебя отстанет.   
— Йен..   
— Но время от времени ты обязан будешь носить галстуки и брюки, — учитель обвёл языком мочку уха Микки, — Знаешь, как тяжело каждый раз было прикрываться от твоего отца, когда я выходил из твоей комнаты? 

— Ты ублюдок..

Милкович развернулся, притягивая Йена в глубокий, мягкий поцелуй. Их языки сплетались, разделяя вкус пива и чего-то сладкого. Руки учителя были везде. Он задрал чёрную Майку брюнета, обнажая широкую белую грудь. Оставляя на ней поцелуи, он спустился к соскам, по очереди обводя их языком, заставляя становиться твёрдыми. 

— Не дразнись, бля.. Давай к делу.  
— Такой нетерпеливый?

Йен снова с силой развернул Милковича, нагибая того над барной стойкой. По всей кухне была проведена светодиодная лента с подсветкой, а чёрный плиточный пол тепло грел босые ноги. Всё казалось каким-то нереальным и вымышленным. 

Учитель схватил парня за волосы на затылке, потянув того на себя.  
— Этот урок будет бесплатным для тебя..

В ответ тот лишь сдавленно хныкнул.

Спустив с брюнета джинсы, Йен замычал, сминая руками ахуенную округлую задницу.   
Он достал из кармана одноразовый пакетик смазки, выдавливая содержимое на ладонь.

Целуя лопатки, плечи и шею парня, учитель медленно проник одним пальцем внутрь, чувствуя, как туго Микки сжимается вокруг него.

— Ты говорил, что справляешься с большими размерами, не так ли?

Милкович подался назад, самостоятельно насаживаясь и помогая разработать себя. Что уж говорить, обычно никто не занимался с ним длительной подготовкой, но сейчас с Йеном ему необходимо было чувствовать себя расслабленным.

— Вот так.. Ты молодец..  
— Давай уже.

Йен приспустил спортивки, скользя рукой по своему влажному и твёрдому члену. _Пиздец, что Микки с ним творил._

Любуясь подрагивающей от желания розовой дырочкой, учитель осторожно провёл головкой по ложбинке меж мягких ягодиц, распределяя смазку. _Господи. Он просто огромен._ Микки сглотнул подступившую слюну.

Йен толкнулся внутрь, давая Милковичу достаточно времени, чтобы привыкнуть к ощущениям. 

— Бляя... 

От горячего дыхания мраморная поверхность барной стойки покрылась испариной. 

Йен набирал темп, сильно вцепившись в мощные бёдра брюнета, явно оставляя на них отметины. Он ощущал Микки вокруг себя. Так туго и так хорошо, как не ощущал себя ни с кем больше. 

Он входил во всю длину резко, затем делал несколько коротких толчков, и снова резко. Учитель прижался к тёмному затылку губами, целуя его, крепко сжимая зубы и зажмуриваясь. _Это просто невероятно._

Подстраиваясь под темп своих толчков, Йен завёл руку вперёд, обхватывая ладонью сочащийся смазкой член Микки, уделяя тому необходимое внимание. Брюнет был громким. Он потянулся назад, пытаясь придвинуть рыжего ещё плотнее, ещё ближе к себе.

— Блядь.. Я скоро..  
— Ещё немного, Мик.

Вся квартире заполнилась звуками хлопков кожи о кожу, стонами и запахом ахуенного секса.

Ещё три недели назад Микки мог только мечтать о своём потрясающем учителе. А теперь оказался нагнутым в его, учителя, кухне. 

Повернув голову вбок, Милкович потянулся к вспотевшему веснушчатому лицу, требуя поцелуй. Йен прильнул к нему, грубо касаясь губами, всё ещё поддерживая бешеный ритм. Этого было много.

Микки прогнулся в спине, со стоном кончая в кулак своего учителя, подводя второго к желаемой разрядке. 

— Сука..   
— Бля..

Они не могли отдышаться.

Оба вспотевшие и вымотанные, парни уселись на пол, опираясь о холодную стену.

— Это было просто ахуительно, Галлагер. Трахаешься ты не хуже, чем сосёшь.  
— А ты сомневался, а?

_Нет. Конечно же он не сомневался._

Йен опустил голову на плечо брюнета.

— Микки?  
— Мм?  
— Ты мне нравишься. 

Милкович хохотнул.

— Спасибо, что решил сказать это именно сейчас, когда твоя сперма вытекает из моей задницы.  
— Ты очарователен.

***

Йен продолжил быть домашним репетитором для Микки оставшиеся недели до сессии. 

Микки окончил колледж без троек, хорошо сдал математику, и в один из дней, когда его отец отправился на совещание, собрал все необходимые вещи и уехал к Йену.

Спустя пару дней они взяли билеты в Калифорнию.


End file.
